


猫

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 6





	猫

挑衅一次失败那又怎样。

全圆佑一闲下来就在看书，比玩游戏时还认真。饶是权顺荣几次逗他，他都不乐意把视线从书上移走，大手敷衍的拍拍权顺荣，又没了动静。

权顺荣哪是这样容易放弃的主。他跳下床在衣柜那搜搜寻寻，回来穿着全圆佑大一号的白衬衫，裤子也不穿，光着两条白净的腿在人面前晃悠。

他倒是了解了对方爱惜书的习惯，直直凑过来，把人手中的书抽走，丢在一边。一条漂亮的弧线，直直栽到了一旁铺着柔软垫子的凳子上。他还是有点分寸的。

全圆佑终于移开了视线，手一揽过人腰，直接把人锁在了自己怀里，恶狠狠，又有点无奈的语气。真是，干死你啊…？

权顺荣达到了目的，颜开逐笑的，抬手抱拢上他的脖颈吻了过去。宽松的衣服随着动作露出了白皙的皮肤，甚至能窥视到那内里的悉数风情。

全圆佑低头吻他唇，手指沿着腰线似有若无的抚摸，掐着乳尖，坏心眼地用手弹了一下，意料内听到了怀里人的闷哼。又沿着那欲成型的腹肌流连，指尖弹奏着，不得不感叹他这次的锻炼很到位。

“春天来了，你也发情吗？”

他咬着权顺荣的耳垂，用牙尖厮磨着那小块肉，看着它变成熟透的红色。不知道是因为那摩擦，还是因为自己的话。

“圆佑不才是那带刺的猫吗？”

他怔愣了一下，狠狠地又低头吻他，咬着唇顶开贝齿，勾拉过那诱人的软舌卷入自己的，顶撞缠绕着，直到呼吸都交融不过气，再重重顶过上颚引得人一下哼声，舌尖刮过口腔内里。嘴角忍不住留出的津液，连分开时的银丝也在宣泄他一点点的不满。

不知道是书被丢了使他此刻急躁，还是因为权顺荣擅自穿他衬衫的事而感到不安，太漂亮了，太致命了。他怎么可以光着那双白嫩的腿就到处跑，怎么可以把自己的衬衫穿得这么好看，这么诱人？

他倏地插入了两根手指，抠着内里的肉往前钻，怀里人掐着他的肩膀，忍不住发出了一声似猫的一声呻吟。他的理智就像被滚开的水浇灭的彻彻底底，所有血气都涌着下半身走，柱身生生抬起了头。又塞了两根手指加速搅动着，惹得人一下一下的急喘。

“圆佑…嗯，疼，拿出去啊…”

“求我。”

“…求你了，不要用它，进来。”

以为权顺荣是真的怕疼，结果下一句就反转了意思，侧目那勾勒的风情妖媚看着他，全圆佑暗骂了一句妖精。他退出了手指，掐着人的腰抬胯直接顶了进去，不带一点停留，臀部被胯骨拍打得发出羞赧声响。水声夹杂着似奶猫的小声呻吟，显得淫绯极了。

“我…我想射…啊，圆佑。”

全圆佑加速撞击着人的敏感点，手指也不忘抚慰人的前端，偏是坏心眼的不让人射出来，权顺荣顶不住，呜咽出声，眼泪被刺激得出来。

“这次倒乖了？不讲了？”

“唔，我错了…啊…”

权顺荣想用手掰开人桎梏着自己性器的手指，全圆佑明白，坏笑着松了手。权顺荣耐不住那顶冲的快感，闷哼着射了出来。

“不是想知道我这只公猫吗？”

我不妨告诉你一个男人的冷知识。

全圆佑掐着他的腰调了个面，将性器滑了出来，磨蹭着穴口却不急着进去。他捏着权顺荣的嫩肉，掐出了红印还不做罢，直直拍了拍权顺荣的臀部。故意打出的声响，令身下的人害臊的又安分了些。

“你进来啊…嗯”

“你又不是母猫啊。”

全圆佑松开了掐着他腰的手，他突然失去了支撑，直直的跌落在地上，索性地面上铺了一层柔软的毯子。他微微转过头，欲泣未泣的样子，眼周遭红了一通。

全圆佑忍住想大干操动的冲动，俯身把准备好的电动棒塞进了人的肉穴里。棒尾由猫尾巴点缀，细长的，柔软的触感，倒像真的一样。

“顺荣，跳个舞给我看吧。”

权顺荣缓慢地爬起来，衣服已经被拉扯得半褪不褪，勉强的盖住了下体。他摇摆着腰肢，一如舞台上那掌握着全局的王者，顶胯的动作即便是这种情况下也不失力度。看得全圆佑渐渐红了眼。

他突然开了开关，权顺荣明显感受到了来自私处的颤抖，一下一下的刺激着他的神经，倏地软了腿，跪在地上。

“顺荣知道吗，男人也有刺。”

“顶撞你G点的肉球，就是我的刺。”

他挑着人的下巴咬啃，看着他因按摩棒而动情泪溢的眸目，指尖微微掐出了劲，惹得权顺荣直接被刺激得哭了出来。真不知道怎么办了，这也能吃醋。

他直直抽出了那颤动的按摩棒，丢到了一边，换上了自己的粗大，前胸贴着权顺荣的后背，一下一下的顶撞钻磨。怀里人挣扎着想逃走，他又拖着回来，摁着操动。

“喵……喵呜。啊…不，不要了。”

“不要了又学母猫叫是什么意思？我不明白。”

全圆佑倒又慢了下来，却又再重重的捅了进去，退得开，顶撞得更用力。次次集中在权顺荣的敏感点，他感受到那抓着自己的手狠狠地爪着自己，痛感夹杂着快感席卷了他，更卖力的给予着。

一室春色旖旎。


End file.
